My Fault
by Ryne20
Summary: Cody Rhodes believes its his fault his dad got a concusion. But something happens. Wiil Micke James beable to help him through this tough time?


Chapter 1

Cody Rhodes was upset. He could not believe he let Randy Orton kick his dad in the head. His dad, The American Dream Dusty Rhodes lay motionless in the ring.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cody asked the doctor who was in the ring.

"We have to take him to the hospital. He looks like he has a severe concussion." The doctor said. On the way to the back, Cody ran into a concerned Mickie James.

"Cody, are you alright? I can't believe Randy did that." Mickie asked. Ever since Cody debuted on Raw a few weeks ago, the two became friends.

"He might have a concussion. God Mickie, why did I let him do that?" Cody said quietly.

"Cody, it wasn't your fault. I'm shure he'll be alright. If you want I can drive you to the hospital if you want." Mickie offered.

"OK. I don't think I can bare looking at my dad. What if he got seriously hurt.?"

"Cody, I'm shure he's going to be alight. Come on let's go." Mickie said.

"HEY CODY! WAIT UP!" Cody turned around and saw Randy Orton himself coming towards him.

"Haven't you done enough, Orton?" Mickie shouted.

"Easy. I just want to apologize. it's the writers fault this happened. I didn't want to do that to Dusty. It's my fault he's hurt." It sounded like Randy was actually sincere in his apology.

"Hey, It's my fault ok! I didn't stop it."

"How is he anyway?" Randy asked

"He might have a severe concussion. Mickie and I are on our way to the hospital now." Cody said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, This was never should've happened. Look dude, let me know how he his. I got to interfere in John's match. So im suck here."

"OK, If it's bad, we'll be there all night probly." Cody said quietly.

"Alright, here's my cell number, call me if anything happens." Randy grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down a number to Cody.

"Alright. Randy, I appriciate your concern. Even though it was all my fault." Cody whispered the last part.

"Dude, I kicked him. Ok I should've said it like that. I accidentally kicked him. I wasn't saposto hit him. It's my fault, Cody."

"Well, I'll let you know if any thing comes up." Cody said.

---------------------------

On the long car ride to the hospital, Cody and Mickie discussed everything.

"You know Mickie, I think you're my first friend I ever had in the WWE." Cody said. This brought a huge smile to her face and a glow in her eye.

"Aww, Cody. Thank you." Mickie said in a sweet voice.

"Mick, I have to ask, I've only been here for like 2 weeks. Are the jerks like Randy Orton always jerks?" Cody asked.

"No way, Cody. Randy is a nice guy once you get to know him. If you ever need someone to watch your back you can count on him. He's the most loyal friend you could ever have." Mickie said.

"Then why are the writers having him act like a jerk then?"

"It's what the WWE thinks is best for Randy right now. Randy hates being a heel. He wants to become baby face so much but the writers won't let him."

"What do you like better? Face or heel?"

"There's nothing more then having the fans cheer you. Trust me Cody, once your around here longer you'll see hundreds of Cody Rhodes signs."

Cody stopped to think about this. In a few years he could be as popular as John maybe.

"Mickie, where here." Cody said.

"So Cody, are you shure you want to go in there?"

"Mickie, I have to do this. I need to apologize to my dad for letting this happen."

This hurt Mickie so much. She hated how he was so down on himself all the time. She whished she could make him more confident.

"Could I help you two?" The person at the front desk asked politely. Cody couldn't bring himself to say it so Mickie helped him out.

"Were looking for Dusty Rhodes. He's his father. He was brought in here earlier." Mickie said

"I believe there running some tests. You can sit in the waiting room there there ready."

Mickie and Cody went and took a seat in the waiting room. About a half hour later someone walked in

"Ken!! What are you doing here!" Mickie said running up to the man.

"Mickie, who his this?"

"This is Ken Anderson-

"But I prefer Kennedy. I'm here to see how your dad is. Randy wanted me to say that he and John will be here in a few also." Ken Kennedy said.

"Do you think my dad will be alright, Ken.?" Cody asked with a worried voice. They'd had been sitting there for a half hour and they had herd nothing.

"Kid, trust me. I've had multiple concussions. Cody he'll be fine." Ken said reassuring the kid.

"Is someone here for a Dusty Rhodes?" A doctor said. Cody froze in his place. Mickie put a comforting arm around him.

"Over here." Ken called.

"How bad is it?" Cody choked out.

"It appears your dad might have a level 3 concussion. With the force of the kick, we can tell you that it was so hard that it knocked him out and put him in coma."

Cody couldn't believe it. His dad was in a coma. This couldn't be happing.

"Can we see him?" Mickie asked. She saw the hurt look on Cody's face and could tell he was in a lot of emotional pain.

"Not right now. Were running some tests on him. You can come in the morning." The doc said and left.

"Im so sorry kid." Ken said. He put a comforting had on his shoulder while Mickie pulled Cody into a warm embrace. He let the tears fall.


End file.
